


Curious Child

by tru3p1ayaZz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child Sonia, OCs - Freeform, Or you'll hate me, Read until the end, just do it, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tru3p1ayaZz/pseuds/tru3p1ayaZz
Summary: Sonia Nevermind was always asking questions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Curious Child

Sonia Nevermind, like most 8 year olds, had an almost insatiable curiosity. She was almost always asking questions, to the point where it got annoying for some, but no one ever lashed out at her for two reasons. One, her parents were good parents. Two, no one was about to tell the heir to the Novoselic Kingdom to piss off.

Some of the questions she asked were harmless.

“Why does the sun rise every morning?”  
“How come penguins cannot fly like all of the other birds?”  
“Why is Terry Crews good in every movie he is in?”

Others were not so harmless.

“Why was that man so happy when Maury told him ‘You are not the father?’”  
“Why did that girl in my class tell me to ‘fuck off’?”  
“What were those noises coming out of mother and father’s bedroom last night?”

One time, she had trouble with one of the problems for her math homework, so she asked a nearby guard for help. When she still didn’t understand what he meant after his initial explanation, he rephrased it.

“Let’s say there are 15 people in this room. My shotgun is currently loaded with 8 shells, and I have 16 in reserve for a total of 24. One shot is all it takes to kill someone. If I kill everyone in this room, then how many shotgun shells will I have left?”

It didn’t take her long to solve the problem afterwards. The guard got a hefty raise for helping out Sonia with her homework.

The writer is informing you that some of the questions Sonia asked were harmless and not so harmless because the question in question, the one that this story is about, falls into neither of those categories. It lies somewhere in between.

* * *

One day when Sonia was walking around the castle, she ran into Alicia, one of the maids, and asked about the peculiar signs hanging over her head.

“Miss Alicia, what are those signs for?” Sonia asked as she came to a stop, a blue question mark randomly appearing next to her head.

“Oh, hello Princess Sonia! These signs are for clarity, so that everyone knows their place,” the maid responded politely. She had to do so with everyone for etiquette’s sake, but because Sonia was so kind to her (and everyone, for that matter) it made that part of the job much easier when she was around.

“But why? It seems… silly somehow,” the princess replied, not understanding the purpose of the signs.

“Princess Sonia, I know it seems silly, but you must understand that it is very important that the whites and coloreds remain segregated. If we don’t, then chaos will ensue,” Alicia said as she gestured towards the signs above her, one labeled “white” and the other labeled “colored”.

“Separated?”

“No, segregated. But they mean the same thing.”

“But why? What could possibly happen if the whites and coloreds were together?”

“Their colors would mix. And we cannot, under any circumstance, afford that.”

Sonia still didn’t understand why they had to be segregated based on their color. “I do not understand. Why must they be segregated based on their color?”

Alicia sighed. She understood where the young noble was coming from, but her limited worldview was showing. No matter. She would enlighten the princess and end this foolish line of thought. “You see, the Novoselic Kingdom has worked very hard throughout its existence to ensure that the whites and coloreds remain separated, so that they may maintain their purity. It is a proud tradition that dates back to even before Novoselic was founded, and one that is practiced worldwide- for good reason. You wouldn’t just doubt the wisdom of all those other countries and cultures, would you?”

Sonia fell silent. She didn’t have a counter-argument for that. “That makes sense, I suppose. If everyone else is doing it, then it is surely the right thing to do.”

Alicia smiled. It was good to see that she got the point. “It may seem meaningless or wrong to segregate based on color, but there ultimately is a greater purpose behind this practice. And just because they are apart does not mean that either the whites or the coloreds receive unfair treatment.” To prove her point even further, she gestured towards the water supply.

“We make sure to give hot water to the whites, and cold water to the coloreds. Why? Because it has been scientifically proven that whites prefer hot water while coloreds prefer cold water. In addition, we ensure that the distribution is even, resulting in a separate but equal amount of water for both. So you see, Princess Sonia, the fact that we use segregation does not mean unfair treatment for anyone.”

“Ah, I understand now. I thought that segregation was an unfair practice at first, but now I see that it is not only perfectly reasonable, but also in the best interests of both the whites and the coloreds. Thank you, Miss Alicia!” Sonia said, as cheerful as ever despite the formal tone and vocabulary that she adopted very early on in her life.

“It’s no problem. And, Princess Sonia?”

“Yes?”

“The maids and butlers have a saying in regards to segregation. It is a phrase that we live and die by.”

“Oh? What is this saying of yours?”

“The saying goes, ‘Segregation now, segregation tomorrow, and segregation forever.’ As you can probably tell, it refers to our dedication to the practice of segregation now and in the future.”

“‘Segregation now, segregation tomorrow, and segregation forever.’ I see now. Thank you again, Miss Alicia!” Sonia said as she waved goodbye and headed downstairs.

“You’re welcome, Princess Sonia,” Alicia said, a smile on her face as she turned around and starting folding the T-Shirts that had gathered up in the colored laundry pile.


End file.
